Observation
by Snow lady
Summary: Due to a storm, Norway is unable to sail. He soon discovers a reason to be grateful for this fact.


Author Note: Warning: A Norway and Finland story that does not mention Sweden or Denmark at all and is completely platonic. This was written for Nordipalooza. I dont know Hetalia, of course and please R&R

Norway, Finland- Shivering [Viking Age]

Norway looked annoyed at the storm that raged outside. He was supposed to sail today, but he was no fool and sailing in this weather would be too dangerous, even for Vikings. Instead, he was stuck with nothing to do and an annoying country trying to talk to him.

"And I told them, not to sell that cow, but you know they did it anyway, and how they regretted when they learned that she was in fact pregnant and they basically sold two cows for the price of one." Finland prattled on nervously.

Norway didn't understand Finland's need to fill silences. Silences were a good thing, a balm to the soul. There was no reason to add unneeded words that would soon be forgotten. This was probably the reason he liked Iceland better than Finland. The commonwealth may be young and weak, but at least he understood silence and could contently be in it.

"Norway, are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink or to sit closer to the fire? It is really cold today, pretty early for October, and I would hate for you to be uncomfortable."

"I already said no, and you are rambling." Norway said, glaring at the young adult.

Finland made a nervous noise and nodded, "Sorry."

Finland was right about one thing, it was cold inside, but at least he had his thick clothes to help keep him warm, warmer than Finland at the very least. Even with the blanket and fire, Norway could see Finland's light shivers. It seemed off, though, for Finland to be shivering inside. While, it was a cold October, it was not that cold and Finland should be used to colder weather than this. He looked at Finland closer. The young man's face was flushed, though from embarrassment or something else, he could not tell.

"Finland, come here." Norway said. Finland looked alarmed for a moment before complying. Norway put his hand to Finland's forehead and sighed at what he felt. It was too warm. He should have known this could happen. It happened every time he or one of the other Vikings visited Iceland. He didn't understand why, but he knew a pattern when he saw one. "You're sick."

Finland looked surprised for a moment and then smiled weakly, "Just a small fever, nothing to worry about."

Norway frowned at that and shook his head. "Finland, tell me the truth."

"Honest, it is just a small fever…and maybe a sore throat, but honest, it'll pass. It always does." Finland gave Norway a weak smile.

Norway sighed, "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Finland rubbed the back of his head, "Since the day before yesterday."

Norway was surprised with himself for not noticing sooner. He was supposed to be observant, but perhaps it was understand to miss signs like this on occasion. It still did not stop Norway from feeling guilty though. He was supposed to be Finland's friend and he always noticed when his little brother got sick. Norway nodded, "Alright."

He got up and went into Finland's bedroom. "Norway? What are you doing?" Finland called to him, but Norway ignored him.

He went to the small fire place and started a fire in it. He glanced up when he heard footsteps and saw Finland standing by the doorway, looking nervous. "Go to bed."

"What? Why?"

"You need to rest. So go to bed." Norway walked past Finland into the main room. He went to the pot that was heating on the fire and checked on the stew Finland had been working on all day. Well, it had some meat in it and it seemed rich enough. He took the pot off and replaced it with a kettle full of water. He got some indigents out, not all the ones he would have liked, he would make sure Finland had proper herbs in the future, but enough, and when the water was boiling, prepared Finland a cup of tea.

He returned to the bedroom with a bowl of stew and the cup of tea and Finland looked at him with surprise. "Norway, you really-"

"Finland, stop talking," Norway said as he placed the food on the stand next to him. "Just relax and eat, it is good for you."

Finland looked at everything, nodded, and started to sip the tea, his face twisting with dislike at the bitter herbs that were in it. Norway nodded and left the room, satisfied with what he had done and figuring he would check on Finland in an hour.

"Norway?" Finland called and Norway poked his head back into Finland's bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Finland said with a bright smile.

Norway stared at Finland for a moment before giving him a tiny smile in return. "What did I say about talking?"

Finland laughed and nodded. Norway returned to the main room to watch the storm, feeling more content than before.


End file.
